


Проблема с бородой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс вдохновлён аэродинамикой. Но потом он об этом пожалеет.





	Проблема с бородой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stubble Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778056) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 

Проблемы начались в один из сентябрьских дней, в среду вечером – день и месяц в данном случае не имеют никакого значения, кроме того факта, что он просто запечатлелся в моей памяти. Мой друг, великий детектив Шерлок Холмс, пребывал в плохом настроении с понедельника. Мы пытались поймать Хоггерти (один из самых подозрительных людей, которых я знал), но даже спустя несколько засад и преследований, Холмс так и не приблизился к аресту преступника.

– Я не могу этого понять, – печально признался Холмс, сидя в кресле у камина. – У этого парня косолапость, деформации коленного сустава и опоясывающий лишай. По идее он должен передвигаться медленнее, чем улитка в патоке. Почему же я не могу его догнать? Уотсон? Объясните.

Я почувствовал себя так, будто меня припёрли к стенке. Перед тем, как ответить, я несколько раз откашлялся. – Ну, мой дорогой друг, могу предположить, что это может происходить потому, что он легче вас?

– Нисколько. Он – на одиннадцать фунтов тяжелее, но при этом не выше меня.

– Возможно, он хорошо знает Лондон, поэтому заранее спланировал пути к отступлению?!

Фыркнув, мой друг ударил по подлокотнику своего кресла.

– Возможно, и нет, – быстро исправился я. А потом я продолжил импровизировать: – Мистер Хоггерти просто более аэродинамический?

Какое-то время в тишине Шерлок Холмс переваривал эту информацию.

– А-э-ро-ди-на-ми-че-ский, – повторил он по слогам, будто это слово было для него совершенно незнакомым, и он не был уверен в его вкусе. – Уотсон? По-подробней, пожалуйста.

Я уже подумал, что мой друг не будет обращаться к своему «Уотсону» с просьбами объяснить и уточнить. Я редко не имел представления о том, о чём говорил.

– Почему бы вам не обратиться к старому доброму каталогу? – с надеждой предложил я, сделав вид, что занят манжетой своей рубашки.

Я услышал, как Холмс, вздохнув, подошёл к книжной полке. Достав чудовищного размера том, он начал перелистывать страницы. Он на мгновение отвлёкся на _Aardvarks_*, а затем презрительно отозвался на предмет _Адлер_, Ирен.

– _А-э-ро-ди-на-ми-че-ский!_ – воскликнул он наконец, радостно ткнув в страницу, которую я не видел.

Чтение заняло его минут на десять, после которых он стал задумчивым и удалился в свою спальню. Спустя какое-то время я услышал, как он открыл, а затем закрыл ящик комода, а потом до меня донёсся тихий металлический стук. Я задался вопросом, что же происходит. Я предположил, что скоро об этом узнаю.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Признаюсь, я заснул и проснулся два часа спустя в комнате, в которой царила темнота. Свет шёл только из-под двери спальни Холмса. С усилием встав с кресла, я зажёг в гостиной свет.

– Холмс! – позвал я. – Холмс, всё хорошо?

Шаги за дверью; ржавый скрип, в котором я узнал шарниры углового зеркала, которое Холмс держал в углу своей комнаты. Что он делал?

Через две минуты дверь открылась. Холмс появился на пороге. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Возможно, он нервничал, а возможно это был лихорадочный восторг.

– Холмс?

Я не был уверен, что ещё сказать.

– Уотсон, – нерешительно сказал он. – Уотсон, Уотсон, Уотсон.

Мы посмотрели друг на друга.

– Холмс?

Это было ужасным разговором.

– Уотсон, – повторил мой друг, – я... сделал кое-что.

Я выпрямился в кресле. – Что вы сделали?

Я наблюдал за тем, как он меряет шагами комнату. А потом Холмс неожиданно усмехнулся. Он наклонился, чтобы взять в руки каталог, и поставил его на книжную полку. А затем Холмс обратился ко мне: – Я не думаю, что смогу сказать это вам.

Несметное количество чудовищных картинок промелькнуло у меня перед глазами.

– Холмс, – умоляюще произнёс я, – вы под стимулятором?

Это заставило его снова усмехнуться.

– Я сделал себя аэродинамическим, – объяснил он.

Это было самое большее, что я смог узнать тем вечером. Я лёг в кровать немного раздражённым и озадаченным. Я решил узнать тайну завтра.

На следующий день, выйдя из спальни, он нашёл меня за столом для завтрака. Я съел весь бекон и три четверти яиц, когда появился Холмс. Кивнув, он осторожно сел.

– Доброе утро, Холмс, – поздоровался я, испытывая любопытство. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Чувствую? Почему вы об этом спрашиваете? Всё хорошо, – огрызнулся он. – Абсолютно целый-и-невредимый, спасибо, Уотсон.

Взяв кусочек тоста, он намазал на него масло. Сделав паузу, он почесал ногу, измазав брюки в масле. Заёрзав на стуле, он пожал плечами и стиснул зубы.

– Вы всё ещё аэродинамический? – спросил я. Я действительно должен был узнать ответ.

– Да, – ответил Холмс. – Думаю, это так. Я проверю свою теорию позже.

Я завороженно наблюдал за тем, как бросив свой тост, он под скатертью почесал ноги двумя руками.

– Немного зудит, – угрюмо буркнул он в ответ на то, как мои брови поднялись выше линии волос.

– У вас аллергия? – Мне было по-настоящему любопытно.

– Нет, – процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Вы надели новую пару брюк? – хмыкнул я. – Если так, то они испорчены, поскольку вы измазали их в масле.

– Да, я _знаю_, – ответил он. – И нет. Но чёрт бы побрал это, Уотсон, вы всё только усложняете.

– Мне хотелось бы узнать точно, что же я усугубил, – размышлял я вслух. – Я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне, Холмс.

Мой друг шумно вздохнул.

– Я побрил ноги, – резко выпалил он. А затем, в ответ на моё изумлённое молчание, объяснил: – Чтобы сделать себя _аэродинамическим_, Уотсон, разве вы не обратили внимания на то, что я делаю?

Он снова почесал ноги.

– Вы побрили ноги, – медленно повторил за ним я. – Все?

– Ну, у меня только две ноги, – растерянно ответил он.

– Нет, нет, – возразил я, – я имел в виду, вы удалили все волосы на каждом дюйме обеих ног?

Холмс смущённо отвёл взгляд. – Да. – Он снова повернулся ко мне. – Чтобы сделать себя аэродинамическим, – повторил он, будто я был невероятно глупым.

– Я вижу. – Или, по крайней мере, я хотел так думать.

– Нет, вы не видите, – сказал Холмс. – Именно это я имел в виду. Я сделал очень умную вещь, которая поможет мне поймать Хоггерти. – Он потёр руки. – Он будет так удивлён.

– Это то, что ваш каталог посоветовал вам сделать?

– Более или менее, – ответил мой друг. – Возможно, не дословно, но я интерпретировал это именно так. Вы ПОСОВЕТОВАЛИ мне заглянуть в него, Уотсон, – обвиняюще напомнил он. – Поэтому я не понимаю, почему вы так глупы. – Он снова почесал ноги. – О, чёрт возьми, я действительно испытываю зуд.

– Простите меня, – сказал я, – если я не вижу, как вы можете быть более аэродинамическим через пару брюк из саржи. – Я на мгновение задумался. – Ваша теория могла бы сработать, если бы вы оба были одеты в купальные костюмы, и вы были бы брошены на середину озера Серпентин**.

– Этого, вероятно, не произойдёт, – заметил Холмс. Его тон голоса был неуверенным. – Что вы пытаетесь мне сказать? То, что я зря побрил ноги?

– Боюсь, что это так, Холмс.

В течение нескольких секунд его нижняя губа дрожала, и я задался вопросом, не набросится ли он на меня. К моему удивлению, он улыбнулся.

– Возможно, это не было пустой тратой времени, – произнёс он. – Даже если я испытываю зуд, мои ноги без волос выглядят прекрасно. – Он откинулся на спинку своего стула и приступил к завтраку.

На этом данный эпизод в нашей жизни подошёл к концу. В какой-то момент – две недели спустя – Хоггерти был пойман не аэродинамическим, по крайней мере, инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Холмс остался довольно молчаливым на предмет ног, и, возможно, это было к лучшему. Он стал меньше чесаться.

***

* – Aardvark (англ.) – Трубкозу́б, или африканский трубкозуб, или капский трубкозуб – вид млекопитающих, единственный современный представитель отряда трубкозубых. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aardvark#/media/File:Porc_formiguer.JPG  
** – Серпентин – это 40-акровое рекреационное озеро в Гайд-парке, в Лондоне, в Англии, созданное в 1730 году по приказу королевы Каролины.


End file.
